Naruto's Sudden Surprise
by FrozenFang
Summary: What would happen if Naruto's training took longer than anticipated? What surprises would be in store for him back at Konoha? first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Sudden Surprise**

_**I do not own naruto**_

It's been three years since Naruto left to train with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. After his fight with Sasuke, he vowed to train to get stronger so he can bring him back. Jiraiya saw the determination in his eyes, and decided to train him. Now, after three years, Naruto and Jiraiya are walking back to Konohagakure. At the gate, the "Eternal Chunins," Izumo and Kotetsu, were at the guard post for the day. There was silence, until Kotetsu spoke up.

"Man, this is boring. This is all we do after we became Chunin," said Kotetsu.

"Tell me about it. I understand that this is to protect Konoha, but couldn't Hokage-sama pick someone else to do this besides us?" Izumo asked.

"At least we don't have to do anything until someone enters the gate." Kotetsu said.

Wanting to check if anyone was coming, Izumo looked through the gate. Upon looking, he saw two figures walking towards them. Getting closer, he could make out that one had long, spiky white hair, while the other had short and spiky blonde hair. After seeing this, he knew that it was Naruto Uzumaki and one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He turned to Kotetsu.

"Check it out" he said.

Kotetsu looked at where Izumo looked and saw the two walking towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto and Master Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks like they're finally done with his training." Izumo said. Moments after that, the two walked up to the gate.

"Wait here, Naruto. I need to sign us in." said Jiraiya.

"No problem, Ero-sennin," Naruto said with a smirk. While Jiraiya was signing them in, muttering something about "disrespectful blonds," Naruto was looking over the place he called home.

"We're finally back," he said.

Jiraiya just finished signing them in and was about to turn to him when Kotetsu spoke.

"Before you run off Naruto, Hokage-sama wanted to see you the second you got back."

Naruto just smiled as he figured Tsunade wanted to see him after his training. Nodding, Naruto began making his way to the Hokage Tower. Figuring he would have some time to himself for a while, Jiraiya got a lecherous grin before disappearing via **Shunshin**.

After making his way inside, Naruto knocked on the door before hearing an "Enter!" from inside. Upon entering, Tsunade saw who entered and smirked upon seeing how much he'd grown. He was taller but still a little bit shorter than her, his hair had grown longer, almost completely covering his headband, which she noticed had a new fabric. She noticed that he had an annoyed look on his face, waiting for her to say something. She chuckled at this.

"_Even though he's grown, he's still the same kid as before,"_ she thought.

"Naruto, welcome back. How was your training?" she asked

"It was great! Ero-sennin taught some cool jutsu and taught me this cool one used by the Yondaime. He said it would take me over half the time training to master it, but I got it down in one year." He bumped his fist against his chest at this, feeling proud of himself. Hearing this, Tsunade was worried that Jiraiya taught him the **Hiraishin**, even though he couldn't use it himself. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she asked him, "Can you show me this new technique? I already know you mastered the **Rasengan**, so I'm curious what this jutsu is."

Naruto, nodding his head in response, took out a kunai and threw it at her, knowing she would dodge it. While she was surprised that he threw a regular kunai instead of the three-pronged one Minato used, she still dodged it by moving her head to the left. As soon as she dodged, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she was even more surprised to see Naruto smiling at her, because she kept her eyes on him the whole time and she didn't see him move, or see the yellow flash.

"_He's even faster than Minato,_" she thought. "_Maybe even more deadly."_

Naruto, seeing her surprised look, smiled harder before walking back to the front of her desk.

"So what do you think, baa-chan?" He asked

"To be honest, I'm genuinely impressed. I didn't think Jiraiya would teach you the **Hiraishin**."

"Yeah, I was surprised too. He said that the Yondaime personally gave him the scroll that teaches the **Hiraishin**, and to teach it to someone who he thought was worthy. He said he thought I was worthy and gave me the scroll." He said

Tsunade knew that this was only half true, considering Naruto didn't know the truth about his parents.

"_Leave it to Minato to want to teach his son his signature jutsu"_ she thought with a smile.

"Well, I guess that means that you must've grown up from the little brat I met a few years ago" she said with a smirk. Naruto pouted at this but smiled after, knowing that she was complimenting his growth. Thinking that this was all she needed, he was about to turn around to go home when she spoke again.

"Before you go, I need to tell you a few things. Knowing that you're probably tired and want to rest, I'll make this quick."

Naruto smiled at this, appreciating that she would make it quick.

"First, I want to assess your current skill level, so tomorrow you will be having a match with whoever I pick based on what Jiraiya believes your skill to be at when I talk to him. Second, I have another surprise for you. You can come in now," she shouted at the door. The door opened and Naruto couldn't believe who walked through.

It was Sasuke. 

**End.**

**This was my first ever fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback you can give. I plan on doing another chapter, so if you liked this one, then look forward to that. If you didn't like this but still read it, then I appreciate you reading this. I'm looking forward to your reviews.**

**FrozenFang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait to the next chapter. I had a lot of stuff going on and I never had time to type it up. But I finally have time now. Hopefully people who still like my first chapter for my first story will like this next chapter. I would also like to add that this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so it probably won't be that well done.**

**But that's all I wanted to say. So without futher ado, here is the second chapter to **_**Naruto's Sudden Surprise. **_**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. To say he was shocked was an understatement. To see the friend he fought all those years ago, the one who almost killed him, the one who he had been training for three years to get him back suddenly walk through the door casually, he was utterly speechless. However, he didn't know why he was here, and befor he knew it, he took a stance in front of Tsunade expecting a fight. Sasuke, upon seeing him enter a stance, smirked at Naruto.

"Oi, dobe. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He asked rather sarcastically.

Naruto was taken aback by this, not expecting Sasuke to call him a friend, even if he did say it sarcastically. But he quickly got over this and slipped into an even tighter stance, now fully expecting Sasuke to attack him. But he had to know why Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" He asked rather harshly.

This time, it was Tsunade's turn to be taken aback. She expected Naruto to give his normal wide smile and start talking to Sasuke like he never left, but she didn't expect him getting ready for a fight and act harshly to him. But she snapped out of it soon after, wanting to stop the fight before it happened. She turned toward Naruto.

"Stand down, Naruto." She said. "He's on our side. I called him here so we could talk about this whole situation."

Naruto was again, surprised by what she said. He looked at Sasuke and saw that he was smirking at this. Naruto then realized tht while he was in a fighting stance, Sasuke was still just standing there, looking at him. Seeing this, Naruto finally slipped out of his stance and sighed.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you here Sasuke." He said. Then he smiled that silly grin of his. "Still, it's good to see you home. So, what happened while I was gone?"

Tsunade sighed at this. "You'd better sit down Naruto. Even though I said I'd make this quick, it'll still take a while."

She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Naruto sighed at this as he thought about the talk they were going to have.

"_Something tells me that I won't be going home soon."_ He thought.

As they started talking, Tsunade told Naruto about what happened. She said that in the first year he was gone, nothing out of the ordinary happened. She said they held another Chunin Exams and that some of his classmates became Chunin. Then she said that in the second year, that was when Sasuke came back.

This was where Sasuke began talking. He said that while he was with Orochimaru, he figured out how to get the curse mark off of him without Orochimaru finding out. He then said that he met Itachi again. He said they fought, but he was losing and he wanted to know the truth. Itachi then told him why he killed their clan and defected from Konoha. He then told Sasuke his true intentions.

Naruto went wide-eyed at this. He had no idea that Itachi would go that far to protect Konoha and his little brother. Sasuke told that after the talk, Itachi said he wanted Sasuke to take his eyes and implant them when he unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, or, if he really wanted to, he could give them to someone he trusted completely and believed that they wouldn't ever lose his trust. He said that his time was over and he didn't have to worry about Sasuke anymore, then he grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart, dying instantly with a smile on his face. Sasuke then said that after learning the truth about Itachi and watching his brother die in front of him unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was trying to fight back the tears that threaten to spill. He then began to think about Itachi after hearing this story.

"I guess he wasn't so bad after all." Naruto thought.

Tsunade, who hadn't said a word since Sasuke started talking, decided that she should tell Naruto about Itachi's Sharingan.

"Because Sasuke wanted to live by the last words of his brother, he did take the Sharingan. But he didn't want to implant them immediately because he didn't want Itachi to think he was still obsessed with power, even though he did tell him that he could implant them. So we sealed them away until he decides to implant them, or until Sasuke deems someone worthy of his brother's eyes." She said.

Naruto nodded, understanding that it was Sasuke's choice to make.

"So, what happened next?" He asked curiously.

"Well, after that Sasuke came back to the village. But because he was a rogue ninja, he wasn't allowed to be a shinobi, but he was given a probation period for a year, which just ended not that long ago. He was given the rank of Chunin." She said.

Upon hearing this, Naruto had a downcast look on his face. "So that means I'm the only one who is still a Genin?" He said.

Tsunade had a smirk on her face upon hearing this. "Yes, but maybe not for long." She said.

Naruto was confused by this. Taking his look as a question, she answered, "It's obvious that you're stronger than any Genin, and could probably hold your own against most Jonins, and depending on what Jiraiya thinks of your skills and on the match you will have soon, you'll most likely get promoted to Chunin. Hell, maybe you'll even get promoted to Jonin." She said with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to talk to Jiraiya and see how much stronger he's gotten.

Naruto, hearing this, had a huge grin on his face. Now he couldn't wait for his match. He wanted to show everyone how much stronger he's gotten. And he couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions when he shows them some surprises. Sasuke, seeing Naruto's smile, chuckled at his friend.

"Still the same knucklehead." He thought.

Then he remembered the fight he had with Naruto at the Valley of the End. He remembered how he almost killed Naruto in his search for power. He then decided he had to tell him something.

"Oi, Naruto." He said.

Naruto turned around, confused. Sasuke almost never called him by his name.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" He said.

Sasuke had a downcast look on his face, remembering piercing Naruto's chest with Chidori. "I wanted to... apologize for what I did back at the Valley of the End a few years ago. I was so hungry for revenge that I would have done anything for power, not caring about what I did to others to get it. I almost killed you, so, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Naruto was so surprised by this, that he couldn't form a single word. He never expected the "mighty Uchiha" would apologize for what he did. He thought he was just going to forget about it all together. After overcoming his initial shock, he walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was fully expecting Naruto would punch him, but he wasn't expecting a hand on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Naruto had a small smile on his face.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I forgive you." He said with a smile. Sasuke returned his smile with one of his own. Tsunade was happy that they were rebuilding their bridge of friendship.

* * *

**End.**

**Thats the second chapter to this story done. It took me awhile to figure out where I was going after the first chapter, but I finally got an idea and wrote this. I was originally going to have Sasuke not have the Mangekyo but I remembered that the Mangekyo is unlocked through extreme emotional trauma, like killing your best friend. I'm sure that you can realize that I'm planning on Sasuke letting Naruto have the sharingan but I dont know if I should have Naruto have Itachi's eyes or having Sasuke implant them and give his eyes to Naruto. Leave me what you think is a good idea in your reviews. I also plan on having Naruto end up with someone, but I dont know who yet. Tell me who you think he should end up with. I'm open to ideas. Keep in mind I don't plan on Naruto having a harem.**

**For Naruto's match, I probably wont be very good at fight scenes so be warned. Also, which rank do you think Naruto should gain: Chunin or Jonin? I have a couple ideas on who he will fight.**

**Hopefully, you guys like the story so far and leave reviews. I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas on who he should be with. Depending on the numbers, I'll open a poll to help narrow down the search.**

**I'll hopefully have a third chapter done soon. I'm also thinking of writing another story that is a self insert but I don't know what type: either me being my own character or me being someone already in the story. Tell what you think would be the best one.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, thanks for reading my story and leave some reviews on how you think it it.**

**FrozenFang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers. I'm back with the third chapter of my story. I want to apologize for such a long wait for an update. I've been busy with school since I became a senior this year so I'm trying to make sure I graduate. So I've been swamped with homework and failing but I'm finally at a point where I don't have to worry as much to graduate. So that means I'll be able to spend more attention to my story and hopefully you readers will like it. Before I start the story, I'd like to point out some things that is important in the story.**

**1\. Sasuke is not going to be evil. I'm making him good because I don't see alot of good Sasukes in the stories I've read.**

**2\. The pairing is still undecided. However, I've made a list of girls that are possible pairings with Naruto. They are: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Ayame, and Anko. I'm considering Anko because they both understand what its like to be hated for something thats out of their control. However, you can suggest a different girl for Naruto to be with.**

**3\. Naruto doesn't know his elemental affinity(or affinities) yet.**

**That's about it. Remember, leave a review saying which girl you'd like Naruto to end up with. Also, this is not a harem story, but if some girls match up with each other in votes, then I'll change it. Also, this chapter contains my very first **_**ever **_**fight scene so know that I tried my best to write as best as I could.**

**So with that out of the way, here is the third chapter to **_**Naruto's Sudden Surprise.**_

**I do not own **_**Naruto.**_

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street, heading to the Hokage's office. She had no idea why she was called, but it supposedly is important. While walking, she let her mind drift to what has happened over the last three years. Thinking of that, her mind drifts to the person who left three years to train with Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"_His trip should be almost over by now. I wonder when Naruto is coming back."_ She thought.

Seeing the Hokage building, she begins to make her way inside. After climbing the stairs, she sees the door to the office. Going up to it, she knocks. Upon hearing "Enter" from inside, she opens the door.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsu-" She doesn't finish what she's saying because what she sees surprises her.

Standing next to the Hokage, is the same orange-wearing blond she was just thinking about. She sees him smile.

"Hey Sakura. I'm back." He says with a grin.

At first, Sakura doesn't say anything. She then takes a second look at Naruto. She notices that he got taller, actually taller than her. She notices that he's not wearing that same orange jumpsuit. Of course he is still wearing orange, but this one doesn't have as much as his old outfit.

"Naruto, is that really you?" She asked.

Naruto gave a smile at this. "You bet it is."

Sakura smiled at this and walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Welcome back, Naruto." She said with a smile.

"Good to be back, Sakura." He said.

Tsunade was watching all this and smiled at how nothing changed between them over the three years he was gone. She then decided to tell Naruto something.

"Naruto, since we've talked about everything and when your match will be after I talk with Jiraiya, you're free to go. I suggest you go get acquainted with your old friends." She said.

Naruto smiled wide at hearing this.

"Awesome. Thanks, Granny. See you later, Sakura." He said as he left the room.

Sakura smiled at this and thought, "_Only he could get away with calling the Hokage 'Granny.'"_

After this thought, she turned around to face the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me, M'Lady?" She asked.

"Yes, Sakura. As you know, after the training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto has gotten alot stronger. As such, I am having a match set up between him and a Jonin that I select based on his skill set to see if he can get promoted. I want you there in case either one gets hurt as the medic and I want you to tell all of Naruto's friends and fellow ninja about it. It will be tomorrow at 8 at Training Ground 7." She said.

"Yes, M'Lady." Sakura said with a bow.

"Good. Then you're dismissed." Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed again, then made her way out of Tsunade's office. Once the door closed, Jiraiya appeared in the office.

"Hey, Tsunade. Been awhile hasn't it?" He said.

"Hello, Jiraiya. Yes, it most certainly has." She said. "But idle chit chat can wait for later. Tell me about Naruto."

At this, Jiraiya smiled. "Oh, I think you're gonna enjoy this."

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was walking down the street, looking around and seeing that not too much has changed in the three years he's been away, except for Tsunade's face being carved into the Hokage Monument.

He smiled at this. Even though him and Tsunade almost always argue and he's keeps calling her 'Granny,' he knew that he started to think of her as the mother he never had. He knew that she thought the same way, but they both felt they didn't need to say anything.

The fact that they were both stubborn as hell has nothing to do with it.

Anyway, he was headed toward the one place that only Kami herself could create as it was a heavenly gift upon the world.

Ichiraku Ramen.

He smiled widely at this thought. He had missed Ichiraku deeply over the past three years and he was going to rectify his loss of ramen today.

Upon arriving, Naruto walked in and shouted, "Hey old man! One Beef Ramen and keep 'em comin'!"

A loud bang was heard in the back when suddenly a young woman appeared out of the kitchen looking at their customer with wide eyes before her face broke into a huge smile.

"NARUTO!" Ayame shouted, jumping over the counter to give him a massive hug.

Naruto smiled at this and gladly accepted the hug, saying "Hey Ayame! I'm back!"

While they were hugging, a middle-aged man came out of the kitchen to see if what he heard was true, and he was happy that it was.

"Naruto, welcome back! It's good to see you after three years." Teuchi said.

Naruto let go of Ayame and turned to Teuchi and smiled before saying, "Yeah, you too, old man."

After his extremely warm welcome, Naruto sat down and started catching up with the Ichiraku's while eating his beloved ramen. After a couple hours of eating and talking, Naruto noticed that the sun was going down and decided to head home to get some rest for his match tomorrow. So after saying goodbye, he left and went home. Upon entering, he sees that everything was the same since he left. Though he did clean up before getting ready to go to sleep. However, just before he went to sleep, he felt a familiar tingle in his head before he heard a voice speak.

"**So Kit, you excited to be home again?" **The voice said.

_"Yeah. Its good to be back after these past few years. And now I'm alot stronger than I was before I left." Naruto thought._

**"True, but don't get arrogant. I don't want an early death because you thought you beat someone who was completely out of your league." **It said.

_"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I gotta get some sleep for my match tomorrow so I'll talk to you in the morning." Naruto thought._

**"Good point. You need your rest. Goodnight, Kit."**

_"Night, Kurama."_

* * *

**End**

**Finally have Chapter 3 done. Again, I would like to apologize for such a long wait in between chapters but I'm going to try to stick to a schedule so you won't have to wait months before the next chapter. I was originally going to put the fight in this chapter, but I liked where I left off so I've decided to put it in the next one. Since this is my first fanfic, I won't be as skilled as other writers when it comes to writing scenes. However, I will try to the best of my abilities. **

**I've had some great feedback from reviews, giving me a couple of ideas for later chapters. I want to thank those who have left me reviews and for all those that have read this story. For those who like this story, the next chapter will probably come out within a week or two, I promise. For those that don't like this story, thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm still open to ideas for the pairing, even if it might become a harem, so please leave a review saying who you would like Naruto to be with.**

**Also leave a review of what you think of the story so far and if you like it or not. I'm very open towards criticism. Thank you all very much.**

**FrozenFang**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, readers. I promised that the next chapter would come out within a week or two, and I was able to deliver. I might stick to a chapter every two weeks so I can have time to work out some of the rough details within it, so look forward to it. Once again, I'd like to thank all those that left me a review of my latest chapter. They have given me some insight into how you all think of my story and how to further improve my writing.**

**Now, in this chapter will be my first EVER fight scene. I have never written one before so it won't be as good as others you might have read. Know that I tried the best I could. Please leave a review saying what you think of the chapter. Hopefully in time, I will have improved in my writing to better explain things. Until then, I will try my best.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 4 of **_**Naruto's Sudden Surprise.**_

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**. If I did, then Naruto would know more techniques and not be an idiot.**

* * *

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Looking over, he saw that he had half an hour before his fight. Starting his normal morning routine, he got up to take a shower. After finishing, he gets dressed and looks at the clock to see that he now has 15 minutes until his match. Going into his kitchen, he opened the cupboard and got a cup of ramen. Filling it up with water and cooking it, he waited until he was done. However, at this point was when his tenant began to wake up.

**"**_**(yawn)**_**... Morning, Kit." **Kurama said tiredly.

"_Morning, Kurama. You sleep well?" Naruto asked/thought._

**"As well as you can get when you sleep in a sewer. Next time you come in here, remind me to tell you to change it. I'd like to be able to relax comfortable for once." **Kurama said.

Naruto chuckles at this. "_Sure, I'll tell you next time."_ After saying this, he noticed that his ramen was done so he began to eat it happily.

**"Good. Also remind me to tell you to get groceries. While I know you think ramen is delicious, it's not healthy for you. I won't have my container be weaker than he should be. Also, you're going to get new clothes. Orange is not a color you should wear as a ninja."**

Naruto looked shocked upon hearing this. "_I get the food, but don't take away orange! It's my favorite color!_"

"**I don't care. The orange has got to go. End of discussion." **Kurama said.

Naruto looked depressed hearing this. "_Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

"**Good. Now, get going. Your match starts in five minutes."**

Naruto nodded. _"Okay. Wish me luck, Kurama." _And with that, he cut the mental connection. After taking care of his food, he made his way out of his apartment, locked it, and began to make his way to the training ground.

**Training Ground 7**

Upon entering, he saw that all his friends were there, along with their respective sensei, Tsunade and Kakashi. Naruto walked over, wanting to see his friends after so long.

"Hey, guys! I missed you all! What's up?" He asked happily.

Upon hearing his voice, everyone turned and where shocked upon seeing him. Here was Naruto, someone they haven't seen in over three years, who looked like he went through a major growth spurt compared to how short he was before. After getting over there shock, they all smiled nonetheless, happy to see him. Before they could start talking to catch up, Tsunade came over.

"While I know you can't wait to catch up, Naruto, I think it's time we start you match. I told Sakura to gather everyone here so lets begin. Your fight will be against Kakashi so get ready." She said.

Naruto nodded at this. Looking over at Kakashi, he started walking toward the middle of the field with Kakashi following, for once not with his book in hand. Naruto and Kakashi stood across from eah other waiting for Tsunade to start the match.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto and said, "Alright, Naruto. Remember not to hold anything back. Just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean I'll pull any punches and I don't expect you to either, okay?"

Naruto smirked, hoping he would say that. In all honesty, Naruto kinda resented his "sensei" a little for never teaching him anything and for the favoritism for Sasuke. While they were on good terms now, he never liked the fact that Sasuke got almost anything he wanted. He felt that as a teacher, he failed so he wanted a little revenge.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I don't plan to."

Tsunade looked at both fighters. Seeing that they were ready, she nodded and raised her hand. "Alright. This is a fight to see how much Naruto has learned and improved. If he does well enough, then he will receive a rank promotion, of which I'll decide if that happens. Anything goes except for fatal blows. Are both fighters ready?" She asked.

Seeing them both nod, she said, "Alright...BEGIN!"

**Fight Scene**

* * *

At first, neither fighter moved. Kakashi was expecting Naruto to charge in recklessly while Naruto was thinking. Suddenly, Naruto summoned five **Shadow Clones **and had them attack Kakashi. Kakashi started to fight the clones but was surprised that they were using an actual style instead of just fighting recklessly. Plus they seemed to be well into whatever style they learned. He had just dispelled three of the clones, but was having a hard time with the last two. After a couple of minutes, he was about to dispel one of them when he heard a shout from behind him.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted.

His visible eye widening at hearing the name of the jutsu, he quickly performed a **Substitution **just before the jutsu hit him. While he was waiting for the smoke to clear, Kakashi was thinking, "_So he knows the __**Fireball**__ jutsu. Impressive, Naruto. I wonder what else Lord Jiraiya has taught you_." While he was lost in thought, he didnt sense Naruto get behind him until it was too late.

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!" **He yelled before his hand was coated in chakra and slashed the air, sending a blade of wind at Kakashi. Not being prepared, Kakashi was slashed and thrown bak out into the open toward one of the clones by the river. Before he could right himself in the air, the **Shadow Clone **went through hand signs at a surprisingly fast pace considering the amount of hand signs before shouting, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The water from the river rose up and formed a giant water dragon with piercing yellow eyes. It shot at the wide-eyed Kakashi before he realized that he didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full brunt of the jutsu. He was launched across the field before being slammed against a tree, which he vaguely remembered was similar to his fight against Zabuza all those years ago.

Kakashi looke up to see Naruto looking at him with a blank expression. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you're holding back a lot so stop going easy on me." He said.

Kakashi quickly thought about what Naruto said and realized that he was right. Holding too much back would make this fight pointless. So, with that decided, he stood u and lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "You're right, Naruto. Let's try this again." He said.

With that being said, Kakashi shot forward to Naruto moving faster than he did before. Just as he was about to strike, he saw Naruto's smirk and heard him say something that shocked him.

"Boom," was all he said before an explosion shook the ground. Appearing a few feet away from the explosion was a slightly burned kakashi who had wide eyes staring at where the explosion was.

"_He knows the __**Exploding Clone Jutsu?!"**_

After the smoke cleared, he extended his senses to try and find Naruto before he could attack again. Using his senses, he turned around in time to catch a kick aimed for his head. Seeing his attack blocked, Naruto jumped back a considerable distance and stared at his former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, since I don't want this to drag on before one of us is seriously hurt or completely drained, let's finish this in one last move." He said.

Kakashi nodded at this. "You're right, Naruto. This way we both can have some left over chakra. Alright, get ready Naruto." He said before going through a familiar set of hand signs and clutched his right arm before his jutsu was completed.

Naruto grinned at this and held his right hand upward before a ball of chakra appeared in his palm. Seeing both were ready, they charged at eah other at ast speeds. Upon reaching the middle of the field, they both thrusted their arms forward, yelling out the names of their respective jutsus.

"**Chidori**/**Rasengan!"** They both yelled before their attacks met. An explosion took place and at the center were both fighters trying to overpower the other. Eventually, both were blown back, signifying that it was a draw. After the smoke cleared, you could see Kakashi panting heavily from using the Sharingan too long and chakra exhaustion on one side while on the other side showed Naruto panting slightly from using all those techniques during the fight.

Tsunade stepped forward to the middle after watching an incredibly surprising match before looking at the two. "After a surprising fight and given the fact that both opponents seem exhausted, one more-so than the other, I declare this match a draw."

* * *

**End**

**And that's another chapter finished. First off, I would like to apologize about the fact that in the fight you only read Naruto fight and seemingly kick Kakashi's ass. I didn't intend for that to happen but it did. I was mostly focused on Naruto showcasing some of his skills that it looked like I made the fight kinda one-sided. I'm sorry about that. Again, since this is my first fight scene, I'm not going to be very good at it but I will try to do the best to my abilities. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of my first fight scene.**

**Originally, I was going to have this chapter be a lot longer, but I decided to end it after the fight since it took me awhile to write just the fight.**

**Another thing is I want you readers to help me decide about Naruto's elemental affinity or affinities. Should he just have one or more? What element or elements will he have? Or if he should just have his normal one. I would very much appreciate your opinion.**

**Thank you to all the people who left a review saying who naruto should be paired with. So far we have:**

**Sakura: 6**

**Shizuka: 1**

**Anko: 1**

**I'm still going to leave it open for awhile before I start a poll. For now, still leave who you want Naruto to be paired with. It can be anyone. Unfortunatly for some, there will be no yaoi pairing. I apologize to those that wanted this pairing.**

**I'm going to try to stick to a schedule of a chapter every two weeks so there won't be month long waiting periods or more between chapters. Thank you all for choosing to read my story and please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter and the fight.**

**FrozenFang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, fellow readers. I'm back! First off, I would like to sincerely apologize for the months-long hiatus. I promised that there would be no more long waits, but I was not able to come through. I was extremely busy with finishing High School and starting college, and trying to find time to write. Now though, I have found the time to write, so I am going to take this time to update my stories. I am going to try to make sure that I don't wait months after posting my latest chapter before I post my next one. Hopefully this time, I can make sure of that. Anyway, I would like to thank those who have left me reviews. They have really helped me try to better my writing. They have also helped me make some decisions for how some parts of the story progresses. Continuing with this, I would like to make some clear points about what is happening so far.**

**1\. I have decided to have Sasuke take Itachi's eyes and give his eyes to Naruto. Also, Naruto with not have to worry about going blind since the Nine Tails will continue to repair his eyes. I'm sorry to those who don't want this to happen, but this is where I have decided to take it. I also want to take this time to thank SupernaturalHearts for this idea.**

**2\. Naruto's pairing is still undecided. While I have had readers leave me reviews on who he should be paired with, I still want to leave it open before I create a poll. This means that readers can suggest any girl for Naruto to be paired with. No one is off limits. You are free to choose whoever you wish. And depending on how many are requested or how many times someone is requested, I will create a poll to narrow it down. And if there are more than one, then I will add that character as well. While I didn't intend for this story to be a harem originally, I am not opposed to making it one.**

**3\. Naruto still does not know his affinity or affinities. I'm leaving it up to you readers do decide which one or which ones he has**

**I would also like to thank discontinuedprojects for your input on my writing. It has helped me try to better how I write. Now, with that out of the way, here is chapter 5 of ****_Naruto's Sudden Surprise_****. Again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, then the story would be completely different.**

* * *

Hearing Tsunade's declare the match a draw, everyone who was watching stood there, utterly shocked. They just watched Naruto defeat Kakashi, a Jonin, and not even look tired. They knew he was strong before and would only get stronger, but they didn't think he would be strong enough to fight Kakashi, win, and be barely out of breath, in just three years! They also got the feeling that they didn't see all of what he was capable of. Each person had different yet very similar thoughts on what they just thought.

"_I can't believe Naruto just won against Kakashi-sensei. How much stronger has he gotten from before?" _Sakura thought.

"_Woah! When did Naruto get so strong?" _Kiba and Tenten thought.

"_YOSH! Naruto's Flames of Youth burn even brighter!" _Lee thought.

"_Naruto has gotten even stronger than when we fought in the past," _Neji thought.

"_Naruto-kun… he's gotten even stronger than before," _Hinata thought.

"_The dope got stronger. Not bad, Naruto. I think you might be the one I choose." _Sasuke thought.

"_Sigh… Naruto's gotten even more troublesome," _Shikamaru thought.

"_Woah! When did Naruto get so strong? And when did he become hot?"_ Ino thought.

"_Way to go, Naruto," _Choji thought.

"_Good job, Naruto. You've gotten even stronger. I'm proud of you. With this, I think it's time."_ Tsunade thought.

After this thought, Tsunade clapped her hands, snapping everyone out of their train of thought.

"Well, this was certainly interesting. Naruto, after I decide if you should get promoted or not, I'll call you to my office. As for everyone else, you're dismissed." With this, Tsunade began walking away, heading back to the Hokage Tower.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Everyone said. After this, all of Naruto's friends went up to him to talk. Upon approaching him, they saw that he regained what little of his breath that he lost, and was no longer sweating, no matter how little. Seeing his friends, Naruto turned to them and smiled.

"Hey guys. How have you been these couple of years?" He asked.

Sakura was the first to respond. "How have we been? What about you, Naruto? You just fought Kakashi-sensei and you're not even winded. How strong did you get during your training?" She asked.

Naruto just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, Sakura. You make it sound like I could fight anybody and win. I don't think I got THAT much stronger," He said.

After hearing this, everyone gained a small smile, glad that Naruto had not changed in the past three years. Kiba then stepped us and said, "Naruto, you definitely got a lot stronger. But I know I can still beat you," he said good-naturedly.

Hearing this, Naruto smirked at Kiba. "I'll take you any day, Kiba."

At this, Kiba started laughing, along with Naruto and everyone else. After a few minutes, everyone calmed down. Naruto then said, "So, what did I miss while I was away, besides Sasuke-teme here?"

At this, Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Not much, dope. Everyone here became a Chunin, with Neji being a Jonin."

Naruto smiled hearing this. "Really? Good job, Neji. I guess you needed that beat down to set you straight, eh?" He joked.

Neji chuckled hearing this. "Yes, Naruto. I did, indeed, need that "beat down" as you so call it."

Everyone chuckled at this. Suddenly, Sakura perked up, remembering something important. "Oh yeah. Naruto, you'll never believe this. Gaara became Kazekage." She said.

Naruto went wide-eyed hearing this, then lowered his head to where his face was no longer visible. This caused the others to become worried, knowing that his dream was to become Hokage and hearing that his friend became the Kage of his village before him must be disheartening. Suddenly, they heard Naruto speak.

"Good." He said, then he lifted his head showing the others the smile he had on his face. "I'm glad Gaara became Kazekage. He deserves it. Now I'll just have to work twice as hard to become the Kage of my village." He said proudly.

Everyone smiled hearing this, glad that he didn't give up and that he would work even harder to become Hokage and stand on equal footing as Gaara. After a couple minutes just chatting, everyone decided to head to the Akimichi Restaurant to eat. On the way there, everyone began reminiscing about how far they've come since starting their ninja career. Finally getting to the restaurant, they all sat at a large table and began eating their food while talking and laughing.

Naruto was just about to grab another piece of meat, when he heard his tenant start talking. "**Having fun, Kit?"** Kurama asked.

Putting the piece into his mouth, he said/thought, "_Yeah I am. It's great seeing everyone after three years. And I never expected to come back and see Sasuke here. But, it was a nice surprise. At least now, we won't be fighting to the death every time we see each other. I'm glad that things are still the same."_

"**Well, I'm happy for you, Kit. But, I don't think everything is going to stay the same. I get the feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow, whether directly at you or someone you know."** Kurama said.

Naruto mentally frowned hearing this. "_Any idea what it's going to be?"_

Naruto could almost feel Kurama shake his head. "**No idea, but be prepared. You never know what's gonna happen."** At this, Kurama cut the connection.

Sensing the connection being cut, Naruto went back to talking with his friends. After a while, everyone decided to say goodbye and head home. After waving goodbye to his friends, Naruto began walking home. Upon reaching his home, his changed into his sleepwear and laid on the bed. Before falling asleep, he had one final thought. "_I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow."_

**Next Day**

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office, waiting to see what Tsunade decided. He stood there for a couple of minutes before Tsunade began talking.

"Naruto. After hearing about your training and after seeing the match yesterday, I've decided to promote you to the rank of Chunin." She said with a smile.

Naruto, hearing this, pumped his arm in the air and started cheering. "Yes! I'm finally a Chunin!"

Coughing in her hand to gain his attention, Tsunade then grabbed a vest and tossed it to him. "Here's your vest, Naruto. I'm proud of you."

Catching it, Naruto smiled even brighter. But before he could celebrate even more, Tsunade caught his attention again.

"Now, I know you want to go celebrate. But there's something that I have to tell you." She said. "It's time you learned the truth."

Hearing this, Naruto became confused. "The truth about what?" He asked. However, he wasn't prepared for what she said next and went wide-eyed.

"It's time you learned the truth about you parents."

* * *

**End**

**Wow, hell of a cliffhanger right? I've decided to have Naruto learn about his parents, and his reaction may surprise some of you. Once again, I want to thank those who left me reviews helping me better my writing. Hopefully it's gotten better since the first chapter. I would like to ask that you leave a review saying who you would like Naruto to be paired with, since that is the only thing left undecided. Maybe. We'll see in the future. Thanks to all those who read this chapter. Sorry about the long wait again. But this time, I'll definitely have the next chapter done sooner.**

**Until next time, thanks for reading.**

**FrozenFang**

**P.S.- Should I change the Mangekyo design for Naruto when he gets the Sharingan or keep it as Sasuke's?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack. I told you guys that I would have the next chapter done a lot sooner and I am happy to say that it is! This will also be the longest chapter I have ever wrote so far. It took me a couple of days to finish it, but I managed to get it done in a week. I'm really glad that I managed to finish this in such a short time compared to my other chapters.**

**Anyway, enough of that. As always, I would like to thank those of you who have read and left reviews to my story. It really makes me happy, knowing that I have people who favorite and follow my story and leave reviews saying that they can't wait for the next chapter. I never thought that people would find this story interesting, so thank you to all of you.**

**As always, leave a review saying how the story is going, if I should change the mangekyo design for Naruto or keep it as Sasuke's, who Naruto should be paired with(a lot of you want Sakura), and what his affinity or affinities will be.**

**Now, without further ado, here is chapter 6 for ****_Naruto's Sudden Surprise_****. I don't own the Naruto series. If I did, he wouldn't be a happy-go-lucky idiot.**

* * *

Naruto stood there, speechless. He must have misheard her. There's no way. It just wasn't possible. What does she mean? Has she known this whole time? Why wasn't he told? All these and hundreds of other questions ran through Naruto's mind all at once, not being able to process what he heard. So lost in thought, he didn't notice his tenant connect with him until he spoke.

**"Kit, are you alright?"** Kurama asked, slight concern in his voice.

At first, Naruto didn't reply. The longer he heard nothing, the more Kurama grew worried about him, never having seen Naruto completely speechless.

Wanting to snap him out of it, Kurama shouted, "NARUTO!"

Jolting a little, Naruto came out of his thoughts and noticed the connection with his tenant.

"Kurama," Naruto said, still shocked, "did you hear her?"

Kurama sighed in relief, glad to have gotten his attention. **"Yes,"** he said. **"I did."**

"But what does she mean?" Naruto asked. "What does she mean, 'it's time'? Has she known all this time and never told me? Why?"

Kurama sighed again. **"I can't tell you, Kit. You need to hear what she has to say. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry."**

Naruto became confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, but Kurama didn't respond, having cut the connection.

Meanwhile, Tsunade sat at her desk patiently, waiting until Naruto snapped out of his shock. On the outside, she appeared calm and collected. On the inside, however, she was anything but. She grew worried the longer Naruto didn't respond, and she was worried about his reaction once he found out. After knowing him these past few years, she began to see Naruto as the son she never had. She loved him like he was her own, and she knew that he felt the same way. She didn't want to lose that relationship with him, but she knew that once he knew, then nothing will be the same again. She just hoped that he could forgive her, and that she won't lose him. Looking at his face, she saw him go from shock to confusion.

Finally snapping out of it, Naruto noticed that Tsunade sat there, looking at him with a calm face. However, when he looked into her eyes, he saw concern, regret, and sadness swim in her eyes, making him even more nervous about what she has to tell him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto spoke. "Baa-chan, what are you talking about? What do you mean 'learn the truth' about my parents?"

Hearing this, Tsunade sighed, trying and failing to prepare herself for what was about to happen. "Naruto, before I tell you that, I need to tell you something first. You already know that on the night you were born, the Nine Tails attacked the village, resulting in the Fourth Hokage sealing it inside of you, correct?" She asked.

Naruto slowly nodded his head, confused on why she is telling him this. Seeing this, Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed again. Opening her eyes, she looked at Naruto in the eyes and said, "Well, there is one thing you don't know, which is the reason why he chose you. He chose you because…" she stopped, trying to calm her nerves. Taking a breath, she continued, "because he couldn't ask another parent to give up their child, if he was unwilling to give up his own." She said, her tone full of sadness. She looked up at Naruto, waiting for his reaction.

Naruto stood there, going over what Tsunade had said. _"Unwilling to give up his own son?"_ He thought, not quite understanding. After a couple of minutes thinking, Naruto's eyes widened, finally understanding.

_"The Fourth is my father." He thought, shocked. "But why? Why was I never told? All I've ever wanted was to know who my parents are, and every time I asked, the old man would always tell me that he didn't know. Why? Why?!"_

Naruto's head was bowed low, his hair shadowing his face, causing Tsunade to not know how he was reacting. A couple of minutes passed, and Naruto still didn't move or say anything, causing Tsunade to grow very worried for him. Just as she was about to get his attention, she heard him speak, but just barely. "The Fourth is my father," she heard him say quietly.

Hearing this, she sighed, speaking in a sorrowful tone. "Yes. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, is your father, Naruto."

Naruto did not react to hearing this, staying silent. Head still bowed, he asked quietly, "What about my mother?"

Closing her eyes, Tsunade said, "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She specialized in using water ninjutsu, her unique ability called Chakra Chains, and kenjutsu." She told him, wanting him to know about his mother.

Giving no visible reaction, Naruto stayed unmoving, thoughts on the revelation of his parents. A few minutes passed, and Tsunade hears Naruto speak. "Why?" He asked her, fists clenched and shoulders shaking. "Why did no one tell me?"

Tsunade sighed, her heart heavy. "It was to protect you. If word go to Iwa that their most hated enemy had a son, you would have been in danger, so we chose to hide it from you, for your own safety."

Suddenly, Naruto's head shot up, showing the anger on his face, and his normal violet eyes being crimson with a vertical black slit.

"Bullshit!" He yelled, surprising Tsunade as she had never heard him swear like that. "I didn't ask why it wasn't made public! I didn't ask why you didn't tell Iwa! I asked why you didn't tell me?! All my life, all I ever wanted was to know who my parents were! I wanted to know if they were alive or dead, if they loved me or if they abandoned me. And every time I asked, I was always told that no one knew! Why wasn't I allowed to know?! The least I could have been told was that I would have to get stronger if I wanted to know. But no! You all chose to lie to me my entire life!"

Hearing the anger and betrayal in his voice, Tsunade felt the worse she has ever felt, her heart growing heavy with everything he said. The feeling built so much that it brought tears to her eyes.

Naruto, still full of anger, marched towards Tsunade's desk. "So tell me why!" He yelled, slamming his hands onto her desk, destroying it.

Tsunade was shocked. She tried to think of something to tell him, but looking into his eyes, those crimson pools full of anger, she couldn't say anything. Thinking on what he said, she realized that she couldn't deny what he said. Realizing this, she let her tears flow free from her eyes, bowing her head low. "Please," she sobbed, "please forgive me, Naruto."

Seeing Tsunade cry caused Naruto's anger to dissipate, but only a little. Still angry, Naruto turned and stormed out of her office, throwing the door open, shocking Shizune who was going toward the office. Seeing Naruto storm past her, she tried calling his name, but he either didn't hear her or he ignored her. Growing worried, she walked into the office and gasped at what she saw. Sitting behind a desk that was completely destroyed, she saw Tsunade sobbing into her hands, causing Shizune to run over and try to find out what was wrong, but Tsunade wouldn't speak, just continuing to cry, heartbroken from causing so much pain and grief toward the one she viewed as a son.

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran as fast as he could, emotions running through him like a flood. Still angry as when he left Tsunade's office, all he wanted to do was go home, away from the world. A few of his friends saw him running, but when they were going to see what happened, Naruto ran past, not acknowledging them. But that didn't stop his friends from seeing the look of rage on his face, causing them to worry about him.

One such person was Ayame Ichiraku, who has known Naruto all his life. She was outside Ichiraku Ramen sweeping when she saw Naruto running.

"Hey, Naruto!" She shouted happily, wondering if he was running to get more ramen there. Smiling, she was about to ask if he wanted ramen, when he just ran past her, never even hesitating. Seeing him run past, her smile turning into a worried frown, ever seeing Naruto pass Ichiraku and not stop.

_"Naruto," _she thought worriedly.

Finally getting home, Naruto threw open the door and slammed it shut, not caring about the noise. He started pacing in his apartment, still bubbling with anger, trying to make sense of everything.

Meanwhile, in his mindscape, Kurama laid on the ground, head resting on his hands, worrying about his kit. He could hear his container's thought, all questions, full of anger and betrayal. Wanting to help his kit, Kurama was trying to think of something to help him. After a couple minutes, he thought of something, but he didn't know if it would do good or bad. However, he knew he had to tell him regardless, as Naruto had a right to know. Having made up his mind, Kurama sighed sadly, already regretting what he would have to do.

Naruto was still pacing, thoughts on his conversation with Tsunade. However, his anger had simmered down to where he can think more clearly, but that didn't mean he wasn't still angry. Questions running through his head, he felt a familiar sensation when he heard his tenant speak.

**"Naruto," **Kurama said, regret in his tone.

_"What, Kurama?"_ He said a little harshly, wanting to be left alone at the moment.

Kurama flinched a little, hearing Naruto's tone, but schooled his features and continued to speak. **"Come to your mindscape. I need to talk to you."**

Naruto growled a bit, still frustrated and wanting to be alone, but he relented and sat down, entering his mindscape.

Kurama, upon seeing Naruto appear, was saddened seeing the look of anger and betrayal in his eyes.

Naruto, wanting to get this over with, spoke a bit harshly. "I'm not in the mood, Kurama. What do you want?"

Kurama, saddened even more by his tone, schooled his features and looked at Naruto directly in the eyes. **"Naruto, I know how you're feeling right now, but I need to show you something."**

"What?" Naruto said, still wanting to be alone.

**"I'm going to show you what happened that night." **Kurama said, his tone giving away nothing of what he was feeling.

Naruto went wide-eyed at this, not expecting to hear that. He didn't know if he wanted to see what happened or not. Trying and failing to speak, Naruto stood there with his mouth opening and closing, too dumbstruck to say anything.

Kurama, seeing Naruto speechless, sighed and spoke again. **"For what it's worth, Kit, I'm truly sorry." **He said, voice full of remorse, before a projection appeared in front of Naruto, who snapped out of his shock.

The first thing Naruto saw were two adults, standing in front of an altar with a baby on it, pierced by a long claw, stopping it from reaching the baby just in time, protecting it. Naruto immediately knew that the two adults were his parents, and that the baby was him. For a while, Naruto stood there, staring at his parents. He knew what his father looked like from pictures, but he just now realized how much he looked like his father. If he was older and his father had his whisker marks, then they would be identical.

The one he was really staring at, was his mother. Since he's never seen her before, he wanted to engrave what she looked like into his memory. The first thing that came to mind when he saw her was the word, _"Beautiful."_ He had never seen another woman more beautiful than his mother. The main feature that caught his attention, however, was her long, crimson red hair. He had never seen hair that was so… vibrant. He knew that he liked girls with odd color hair, which is why he chased after Sakura for so long. He realized that he got this from his father. He knew he was lucky to have such a beautiful mother. He wished that he had inherited her red hair, but he was glad that he got her beautiful violet eyes. Naruto snapped out of his staring when he heard his father speak.

**Flashback**

"Kushina," Minato said weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. "Why did you jump in the way?" He coughed. "I'm the one who's sacrificing himself."

Kushina coughed, blood flowing from her mouth, already weak from giving birth and using her Chakra Chains. "S-Shut up," she said weakly. "I'm a mother." She coughed. "It's my job to protect my son." She said stubbornly.

Minato chuckled dryly at this, causing him to cough more. "Heh, I guess you're right. But as a father," he coughed out, "It's my job to die for my family."

Kushina shakenly shook her head. "It's my right too, as a mother."

Minato shook his head at this, with a small smile. "I guess you're right." He coughed, blood flying out. "I'm going to seal the **Nine Tails** now." He said weakly. "I'm also going to seal the rest of my chakra into the seal as a failsafe, in case the seal is about to be broken." He coughed, growing weaker. "I'm also going to seal the remainder of your chakra in as well, in case Naruto tries to take the **Nine Tails' **power, that way he'll have some help and so you'll be able to meet him." He coughed. "So, we're not going to be seeing him for a while, so let's tell him what we want to say." He said weakly.

Kushina, with tears in her eyes, nodded and took a shaky breath and looked at her son for the last time and began speaking, a small, sad smile on her face. "Don't be a picky eater, just eat a lot and healthy so you grow up big and strong, and make sure that you bathe everyday, and you stay warm, too." She chuckled a little at this. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them, okay? Just a few is fine, as long as they're ones that you can really trust." Minato smile a little hearing this, completely agreeing, and began to slowly form the handsigns for the sealing while listening to his wife.

"And Naruto, your mom wasn't very good at this, make sure you study hard and learn your ninjutsu. Always remember, everyone is good at somethings, and not so good at others. So, even if something doesn't go well, don't get depressed, okay? When you're at the academy, respect your teachers and the upperclassmen." She stopped, taking another breath. Minato, still performing the handsigns, waited for his wife to continue.

"Oh, now this is important; regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Take your pay, and put it in a savings account. No alcohol, not until you're of age. Too much sake is bad for you, so practice moderation. And, another prohibition, is women." She stopped, taking another breath, not quite sure how to say this. "Remember, I am one, so I don't know too much about it. Keep in mind that this world is made up of men and women. And so, at some point, you'll notice girls and that's normal. Just be careful and don't fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find someone who's like me." Her and Minato both chuckled at this, before Kushina continued.

"Oh, that reminds me. Speaking of the three prohibitions, you should be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, 'ttebane?" She took another breath, her tears beginning to fall. "Naruto, I'm sorry to say, but there will be plenty of hardships and painful times ahead. Just be true to yourself. Make sure to have dreams, and confidence to make those dream come true." She began to sob heavily, tears flowing down her face, as if a dam had been broken.

"Oh, Naruto," She sobbed. "There's so much, oh so much more. There are so many things that I wish I had time to pass onto you. So much more I want to tell you." She cried heavily. "I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." She cried, heartbroken from not being able to be with her son.

She takes a shaky breath and said, "Minato, I'm sorry. I used up all your time."

Hearing this, Minato shook his head. "No, it's alright." He said, then he looked over at Naruto as he took a shaky breath. "Naruto, my words to you," he stopped. Then, with a chuckle, he said, "Well, I guess your talkative mother said it all." He then closed his eyes and said, with a heavy heart, **"Eight Signed Seal."**

**Flashback End**

At this, the projection ended, leaving Naruto standing there, staring at nothing, tears flowing from his eyes. He then bowed his head, and sobbed openly, shoulders shaking. Kurama stared at his kit with sad and remorseful eyes. Knowing that he needed to be alone after seeing that, Kurama said, **"I'm sorry, Naruto,"** with his tone reflecting the remorse he felt for showing his kit that and for being apart of his parents death. With that, he forcefully ejected Naruto from the mindscape, knowing he was too shocked to do it himself. When Naruto disappeared, Kurama let a lone tear fall from his eyes.

Naruto came to, sitting on his bed, tears still falling from his eyes. Too shocked and emotionally drained, Naruto laid down and, for the first time since he was a child, he cried himself to sleep, his mind on his parents.

**End**

* * *

**Whew, man that was a long chapter. It took me a week to write it and a couple of days to type it, but I finally got it done. Like I said, this is probably the longest chapter I've done since I started writing. I could have broken it up into two chapters but I wanted them to be in one, to show you guys that, while they won't be as long as this one, I'm going to start making the chapters a little longer than normal. This way I can add more to a chapter instead of cutting it off. I think that I've gotten better at writing, at least compared to chapter one, so I should be able to start writing with better style. Leave a review saying if you think that I've gotten better, even if its just a little. Every comment on my writing helps me better it, so tell me if I am.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Didn't see me going there, did you? Or maybe you did? Either way, I have been planning on how Naruto reacts to his parents since before I started this story. I felt that he had a reasonable reaction to the truth than in canon. I mean, if I found out that the people I know, the people that I look up to, knew who my parents were and willingly never told me, then I would react in a similar way. But anyway, after this, Naruto is definitely going to change. He's not going to overlook everything and go back to the way he was, but he's also not going to be a vengeful person. I'm planning on making him a little Neutral. I'm still planning on having Sasuke give Naruto his Sharingan, so that won't change. But there will be a definite change in character and personality for Naruto. I'm also going to have him train in his mother's techniques, meaning trying to use Chakra Chains, learning kenjutsu, and learning water ninjutsu. I know I changed his eye color from blue to violet, but I wanted to give Naruto something he inherited from his mother besides his personality. I'm thinking of having Naruto dye his hair red in memory of Kushina, but I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? How do you feel about me changing Naruto, stuff like that. Also, don't forget to tell me who you want him to be paired with. Anyone in the Narutoverse is available. Also, tell me what affinity or affinities Naruto should have, as he still doesn't know it. He does know one or couple techniques for each chakra nature, but he doesn't know what his natural one his, so tell me what he should have.**

**As always, thanks so much for taking the time to read and review my story. It means so much to me. Also, I don't know if I should use the English way of speaking or if I should use the Japanese adjectives, so let me know if I should use things like -kun, -chan, stuff like that.**

**So, until next time, I'll see you guys later.**

**FrozenFang out!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! Yes, that's right. I'm back. I am IMMENSELY sorry for not posting or updating in forever. I know that those of you who actually like my stories and where I'm going with them would want me to update sooner, but unfortunately things have popped up that have prevent me from typing. It also doesn't help that I have had a MAJOR case of writers block for my stories. Even now I can only type sparingly, but hopefully I can start working on my stories again. Hopefully I haven't upset any of the people who like what I'm doing.**

**Now, there are a couple of main reason why I haven't posted anything in a while. One is that I am currently in my second semester of college. I also have a job that takes up some of my time as well. Because of this, I haven't, and probably won't be able to update as soon as most would hope. So unfortunately, don't expect me to update as soon as most would like. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, but at my own pace. **

**Now on a slightly more positive note, the other reason why I haven't updated is because I'm actually working on a new story! I've actually partnered up with a friend of mine, who unfortunately does not have an account. But it's going to be a different story than my other two. This time, instead of a Naruto story, it's going to beeeeeeee…..FAIRY TAIL! So those of you who like my stories and Fairy Tail, look forward to it. We're still working on it but hopefully I can post it not too long from now. But I'm going to warn you guys now. The story will focus on our OCs, which unfortunately are going to be MAJORRLY OP, or you can call them Mary Sue's. That's just how we ended up writing it, so watch out for those that don't like those kinds of stories. That's how the story's gonna be, and that's how it's gonna stay. The only reason I'm telling you guys this now is because I know most people don't like those kinds of stories so I wanted to warn those people when they see that I've posted a new story. Now, another warning is that I've never written this kind of story before so be patient with me if it doesn't look good in the beginning phases. We will be changes some things in the plot of Fairy Tail, some minor, some major. But the good thing we're trying to do is stick relatively close to the storyline as possible, even with our changes.**

**But I think that's about all I have for you guys. Coming out with a new story, working on updates, and possibly pissing people off with this new story. Fun, right? But anyway, thank you guys for reading this, and I'm sorry that when I finally update my story, it's an author note. I myself hate when authors do this, but I felt like I had to. I guess that's it. I'll see you guys when I come out with the new story, which hopefully is soon.**

**FrozenFang, signing out.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
